1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and, more particularly, to a method of driving a plasma display panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a panel in which a plurality of discharge cells are formed between a lower substrate having barrier ribs formed thereon and an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate. The plasma display apparatus is configured to display an image in such a manner that the plurality of discharge cells are selectively discharged in response to an input image signal and a fluorescent material is excited with vacuum ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge.
For an effective display of an image, the plasma display apparatus generally includes a driving control device, which processes input image signals and outputs the processed signals to a driver for supplying driving signals to a plurality of electrodes included in a panel.
In the case of a large-screen plasma display apparatus, time margin for panel driving falls short and therefore it is necessary to drive the panel at high speed.